


So, This Happened?

by CaffeineJunkie



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Sharing a Bed, SuperCorp, background!Maggie/Alex, drunk!Kara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeineJunkie/pseuds/CaffeineJunkie
Summary: Waking up in a strange place with no recolection of how she got there was not her idea of fun. Kara really should learn that drinking (and trying to keep up) with Alex is never a good thing. Though maybe this time, it isn't as bad as it first seems.OrLena and Kara are both just puppies that want to be loved.





	1. Chapter 1

Rao! This was amazing! Why did she not do this more often? 

She felt so light, so free, everything seemed to be fifty times more funny and why weren't her words coming out like real words? Why did her tongue feel so slow whilst her mind was racing turning one thought into the next. 

She should be writing this down, Rao why wasn't she writing this all down right now? She was insightful right now, inspired! People of the world needed to know all these thoughts because they were defining and life changing. Snapper was going to love it, her article would be the very best and everyone would talk about how life changing it was. This was why she decided to become a writer, she would share her awesome and amazing incite and help hundreds no thousands of people.

Fingers fumbling with her purse, Kara flopped ungracefully onto the old pub stool as she opened the notes app on her phone. She most certainly did not have to squint at her screen and her keyboard must be messed up somehow because there wasn't an L in Kara, was there? Maybe she'd get Winn to have a look at it. Winn could fix everything. She should call him now. Maybe he could come here? He didn't answer and the dial tone flicked over to his awkward pre-recorded voicemail message.

“Prepare for Software revision 2.05 of message Beep. Counting down to test: 5...4...3...2...1...”

“Winnie! Your answerphone message is still weird and I dont get it and my phones broken. The keyboard is fuzzy and won't type properly and why aren't you answering my phone? I mean, your call? Are you with Lyra? Can you fix it please? Uh, oh I'm” her words merge into one as she yells across the bar and laughs, “Are you still here? Why haven't you hung up yet? What were you calling me for again? I got to go, tell me later okay?”

Ending the call she sighed and looked up at her sister, head on the table incoherently mumbling words that Kara could not make out. She couldn't resist being a torment and her finger stretched out to poke the top of Alex's head as she wobbled on the stool slightly. Someone should fix this stool, she had impeccable balance, she was an alien after all. 

“You have no balance, you trip over your own feet, Kara” was the mumbled response from Alex. Funny, had she said that out loud? She was pretty sure she hadn't, had J'onn taught her how to mind read? Her eyes narrowed. 

“I don't think he can teach it, you have been talking none stop for like twenty minutes Kar” The brunettes head finally lifted from the table, a small red mark adorning her forehead as she picked up the half empty glass of whatever it was she had been drinking and downed it in one. “Come on. Drink up, we” She paused motioning between the two of them, “us, go home” her finger pointed authoritatively towards the door and she swayed ever so slightly in her sopt.

Kara nodded sipping the last dregs of the horrifyingly pink drink, wincing as it burned the back of her throat not entirely pleasantly. “Home!” She yelled, striking a super hero pose badly and tripping herself up once again and erupting into a million giggles. 

It was followed up by a suddenly whining tone as the familiar pout snuck its way onto her face. Her emotions were all over the place, jumping from one to the next faster than Barry could run, and that was fast, she reasoned, super incredibly fast. Thought not super. She was super! 

“Stay at mine, Alex? I might need to puke and I can't hold my hair back and puke at the same time and you are so so good at that!” She wrapped her arms around Alex resting almost entirely on the brunette who stumbled. 

Alex was not in much of a better state than her sister and her own laugh slipped out as she batted at the blonde trying to shrug her off. It was hard enough to not fall over without the added Kryptonian using her as a personal walking aid. 

“Come on, I'll stay. Not entirely sure I can find my key anyway so your is better than the corridor” Kara grinned and let out a happy noise somewhere between yey and thank you before following Alex into a taxi. Why was the world so spinny? Was spinny a word? Also, why did she suddenly feel tired? And why wasn't she eating pizza? There was a nagging feeling that really, right now, she should be.

***

Rao! This was horrible! Why did she ever do this to herself? 

The groan slipped from her dry lips and she stuck her tongue out gently to soothe the cracked skin. Her tongue met skin and her nose wrinkled in disgust. Alex wasn't a cuddler, why on earth would Alex be all snuggled up to her, also, to say she had such short hair, how did it end up completely tangled up all around her face? How drunk did they get last night? 

Kara moved to shove Alex away from her slightly but the quiet sleepy whine that hit her ears had her freezing in her tracks. This person was definitely not Alex. Eyes snapping open, her hand instinctively few to her face from is previous resting place. A hip maybe? Definitely something not clothed that was for sure, she'd work that out later. Rao, the sun burned! Another revelation came crashing into only seconds after the first, her glasses were gone and her hair was down. 

Alex was going to kill her! Where was Alex? Strike that! Where was she?!

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Hi! So this is my first fic and it's mainly just going to be fluff so if you are looking for something with a super in-depth plot this probably won't be it. Next chapter will be from Lena's point of view. I'm thinking of alternating the chapters between the two :) 

Please let me know what you guys think (I know its not great, but please be nice I am learning hah!)


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a long day at L Corp. 

There were only so many misogynistic comments Lena could ignore before she wanted to walk out and scream from the balcony. But, that wouldn't be professional and if her family name taught her anything it was to maintain her image at all times. She could never slip up, never be allowed a human moment, she had to be perfect. 

Lighting up the screen on her phone, she glanced at the time. She still had so much paperwork to make her way through, but her head was throbbing and it was ten to eleven with at least five more urgent reports that needed looking through. 

She groaned softly and let her head fall back hearing a couple of satisfying clicks as she arched her spine against the chair. It was Friday night for goodness sake. Most people her age would be out drinking or relaxing at this time, not shut up, alone in their office. 

Then again, most people her age weren't the CEO of a multimillion dollar corporation. It came with certain sacrifices, that was for sure, but she knew this. She had lived in this world all of her life, it was comfortable, easy. She knew exactly how to be a business woman, less so how to be a typical 24 year old. 

Closing the file in front of her she sighed and rubbed her hand over her forehead. It was definitely time to call it a day, she needed a bath, a glass of wine and an hour with a good book before bed. She could look over the rest of the files tomorrow, after all, there was only an hour left until tomorrow it really wouldn't hurt. 

Piling the reports carefully into a neat stack she set to packing away, pausing only when a soft vibrating noise signalled a new email landing. That would be the Chinese investors. Maybe she could just look at their proposal. One more email wouldn't really hurt. Unlocking her phone to open the email she idly let her distracted fingertips trace their way to her most recent texts instead, self indulgently opening the latest messages from her best friend. 

Friend. She could feel the hollow laugh in the base of her throat at the thought of that. Lena was well aware that her own feelings towards the blonde had far surpassed friendly and she was constantly surprised that Kara had yet to pick up on them. It was borderline pathetic really how much she pined for the reporter. 

Her lips quirked up at the selfie sent at 8:30 that evening. She, of course, had not looked at it at least ten times over the course of the night, that would be … improper. Thank god that cell phones didn't record that information at least. It had come with a stream of excited nonsense, Alex was dragging her out tonight and she was excited for sister time and what did Lena think of her outfit? Was it okay? 

Her cheeks coloured ever so slightly as she locked her phone. A close fit sweater top and high waisted short, yes very short, aline plaid skirt. She licked her lips and closed her eyes for a moment, suffice to say she had politely responded that she looked lovely. Throwing her phone into her bag she laughed, it had taken her entirely too long to think of the word lovely when a million different words had left her speechless for a friend appropriate message. 

***

The car ride home had, of course, not been spent thinking about short skirts and, upon arriving home, she most definitely had not read the same page three times as she contemplated where the blonde had ended up and if she was having fun or not. She hadn't even finished her glass of wine as it just tasted like vinegar in her mouth rather than indulgent and the bath just didn't quite feel as relaxing as she would have liked to to be no matter the fact she had picked her very favourite bath bomb. 

The evening was definitely a write off and she finally admitted defeat as she slipped the supergirl t-shirt on readying herself for bed. It was initially bought as a joke from Maggie for her last birthday. God, she could just imagine the dimples and accompanying teasing right now if she knew that Lena actually wore the shirt, no less, as nightwear. She was just thankful that Kara or Alex hadn't been there at the time; she wasn't sure she could have coped with the indignation from Alex or that adorably uncomfortable look Kara got on her face whenever the superhero was brought up.

Maggie's excuse had been that she knew how much interest the CEO took in the news whenever Supergirl happened to be gracing the screen. As her biggest fan, she really aught to have some of the fan girl paraphernalia after all. Lena's cheeks, she was sure, must have been at least seven shades of red and she almost died on the spot at the cheeky wink shot her way. 

Of course, Lena knew the real reason. She'd figured out who Supergirl was long before Kara had started dragging her out to hang out with her friends or had been popping in to her office to drop of lunch or dinner, the superhero had rather an unnerving ability to know exactly when she hadn't had time to eat. Lena also happened to know that Maggie had her figured out too. It hadn't taken her two minutes to put two and two together and the teasing had commenced. 

Bloody Maggie Danvers. Lena wouldn't trust that woman as far as she could throw her! She was all too well practiced at being able to drop those little, all knowing comments in that had Lena shooting daggers across the room and a faint tinge of red colouring her cheeks. It didn't matter that, so far, no-one else had picked up on them, she knew what the woman was trying to convey and Lena needed little reminder of her unreciprocated feelings for Kara. 

So, if Maggie could see her now, wearing just the Supergirl tee and her underpants, she knew she'd never live it down. Especially since she may have expressly mentioned to the tiny cop that she'd be making sure the shirt never saw the light of day. 

Lena sighed, flicking the light switch off as she ran her fingers through her loose hair; her brain had been running at ninety miles an hour all evening and she knew that tonight was going to be one of those nights where sleep eluded her.

***

She'd been staring at the ceiling for a total of 42 minutes and 13 seconds (not that she had been counting) when she heard the loud banging at her door. Her heart jumped to her throat instinctually, she wasn't a stranger to death threats and attempts on her life but they weren't usually delivered with the polite etiquette of waiting to be invited in. She frowned and her phone started buzzing only moments later as the caller ID lit up on her screen. Kara.

Answering the call she slipped across the room and flicked the lights back on, momentarily blinded by the sudden brightness. Kara was drunk and the words coming through the phone were all entangled together making no sense until she caught the last sentence “Please let me in”. The blondes words were accompanied by another round of knocking that could be heard through her apartment and the speaker. Of course it was Kara.

Not stopping to think, Lena hurried to the door, swinging it open and only moving just in time to dodge Kara falling straight through the doorway. Her eyebrow quipped as she felt the familiar smirk settling on her lips. “What on earth are you doing here Kara?” her hand slipped to her lips, trying to suppress the all too big smile that was fighting its way onto her face as Kara looked up at her with a sheepish smile on her face.

“It's the Pizzas fault!” The drunk blonde explained, pointing at the pizza suddenly with a look of hurt and betrayal on her face. “We went back to mine, Alex fell asleep on the couch, but I was hungry and all I could think about was how much I needed pizza, right?” 

She placed the almost empty pizza box on the side and frowned, “So, obviously I went to go get pizza and I went alone because Alex was sleeping and Alex is mean if you wake her up. Like really mean and she would have told me no and that we should have gotten pizza on the way home if I had wanted it. BUT, on the way home I was thinking about how much the world was spinning, and not just the literal spinning motion of Earth of 1000 miles an hour but like everything too”

She and tilts her head to the side slightly, “I can feel it doing it now. Wait, what are we talking about?” she questions suddenly, her train of thought lost. Lena can't help the laugh that spills from her lips as she helps Kara out of her jacket and shoes. Her co-ordination, drunk, is definitely not to it usual standards by any means. 

“You were telling me why you are here” she encouraged, motioning to the sofa for them to take a seat. Kara nodded then frowned for a second, pointing at Lena's legs.

“You're wearing no pants. But anyway, so it was pizza's fault.” 

The brunette felt her face heat up at the sudden comment and she grabbed at a blanket on the back of the sofa. She had forgotten that she had jumped straight out of bed, not thinking about what she was wearing. Oh god. What she was wearing. Fuck. Fuck Fuck Fuck! Maybe she would be too drunk to notice? 

Kara was still rambling on and seemed to not care but, fuck! Of all the nights! Lena pulled the blanket all the way up over her to cover the t-shirt as casually as she could. Yes, it left a lot of leg exposed but Kara had noticed them already and she really didn't want to explain why she was wearing a Supergirl t-shirt. Or why she even had one to begin with! 

“And then I rang you and you let me in!” Kara ended with a huge beam. 

“Sorry, what?” Lena had missed most of the story, lost in her own minor mental panic.

“I said, I locked myself out and came here and rang you and you let me in. Can I stay? Just until Alex wakes up and lets me in? Oh I was supposed to give you the pizza! The last slice I mean. I brought a bargaining chip” Kara smiled as if proud of herself for remembering before pouting ever so slightly, “Alex says you should always start with a bargaining chip. I should have bought chips too. Salted ones. Its really good pizza though, you're lucky I'm sharing”

Lena laughed taking the blondes hand in hers for a moment, “Of course you can stay, Darling. I'm not about to kick you out onto the street. You go eat your bargaining chip, I think you need it more than me, it might help soak up some of that alcohol. How much did you drink anyway, I might have to have words with Alex about her influence on you” She watched as Kara grinned again, not waiting a moment incase Lena changed her mind. 

It took her less than 10 seconds to wolf down the slice at an inhuman speed. Kara was bad under normal circumstances at hiding who she was, but drunk Kara, Lena would be surprised if everyone at whatever bar she had been at didn't know her secret identity by now. She shook her head lightly and filled a pint glass with water. “Drink up and then another, it might help with the headache tomorrow” She smirked. 

Kara obediently drank the water and refilled it, dribbling some down her front as she suddenly giggled at some thought or other. She shot Lena a sleepy, sheepish smile and Lena couldn't help but feel that Kara was the most adorable drunk ever. “Come on, lets get you to bed before you pass out in my kitchen” 

Kara slipped of the stool easily, following Lena like a little puppy doing as she was told. “I can stay with you right? I don't want to go to bed on my own” She mumbled through a yawn. Lena froze, she figured Kara would sleep in the guest room, what was she supposed to say? Would it be crazy if she said yes? Would Kara think it was weird tomorrow when she woke up sober? She worried her lip for a minute about to protest the idea, separate beds would be a much smarter idea and definitely more respectful. 

The whine from Kara cut her off before she could voice her opinion, “Please Lena, I really promise I'll stay to my side of the bed and not cuddle you. Not one tiny incy bit” she pouted before her eyes dropped down to the t-shirt and a goofy grin instantly covered her face. “You're wearing my house crest. That means we're family you know? Family wouldn't be mean enough to let me sleep on my own.” Her voice was getting softer by the second as her eyelids started to flutter, the adorable put still in place despite her sleepiness. 

Lena flushed red at the attention to the shirt before giving a small groan, “Fine, come on supergirl, lets get you to bed, I don't think I could carry you if you fall asleep here”. She could change the shirt before she got back into bed, maybe tomorrow Kara wouldn't remember she had ever been wearing it and then she would be able to get away with it after all. Embarrassment averted! 

***

It took Kara all of five minutes after changing into the t-shirt and sweat pants Lena lent her and slipping into bed to flip over and scoot closer onto Lena's side. “Liar” the brunette whispered, not unkindly, in regards to the earlier promise of no cuddling made by the blonde. 

She felt the sleepy answering smile as Kara tightened her hold slightly, “You know you love it really, Lee.” It was murmured so low that Lena almost didn't hear. Almost.

The problem was, she was right. Her heart pounded and she let out a small sigh. She really did love it, did it make her a bad person? Was she taking advantage of her drunk friend? It wasn't like Kara had given her much choice but it also wasn't like Lena had been completely opposed to the suggestion either. 

Either way, she knew that tomorrow was going to be almost painful giving this moment back. The sleepy moment where Kara was just Kara, hair down, no glasses, no disguise, no walls. She shifted slightly, trying to put a little distance between herself and Kara, but the latter simply whined and pulled her closer, her hand clinging lightly to her t-shirt. 

To. Her. T-shirt.

Oh Fuck!

How could she have forgotten to change the T-shirt?!

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Oh my goodness! Thank you all so much for such a positive response to chaper 1! I hope this chapter is just as good and helps fill in some of the blanks that Kara seems to have forgotten. Silly drunk alien! 

P.S. It is a little longer this time as Lena is a lot more coherant than Kara at this point in time! :P

P.P.S. I am _trying_ to use american terminology as that is the setting, but, as a heads up I might accidentally use English ones out of habit/ignorance. So if I write something out of place I am really sorry!


	3. Chapter 3

“Did you just lick me?” The muffled question catches Kara off guard as her mind pieces together the night before. She's in bed with Lena Luthor. Oh Rao, pieces of the night before come flooding back to her as she bolts upright. She had definitely begged Lena to share her bed. Not only begged, refused to take no for an answer. 

Running her fingers through her hair she shut her eyes tightly. Maybe this was just a really bad dream and she'd wake up any minute in her own apartment definitely not having just accidentally licked her best friend's neck. She peeked out of one eye and let out a tiny sigh, nope. This was 100 percent not a dream.

“Uh, maybe, I mean yes. Technically, but it was an accident. I didn't realise you, uh, we” she gestures with her hands for a moment before finally looking down at the girl who's bed she was sharing. They were definitely both way too far over onto Lena's side of the bed for this to have been anything but drunk Kara induced cuddling. Her face suddenly felt incredibly hot as she quickly averted her eyes. “I'm just gonna” she coughed slightly before reaching over for her glasses and hair tie. 

Rao, this was awkward. Beyond awkward. How were you supposed to act when you drunkenly invite yourself over to your best friends in the middle of the night then forced her to be your human teddybear? This was humiliating! Thank Rao that was all she had done last night, Kara was well aware that her feeling for Lena were not as platonic as she would like people to believe. Her mind made quick work of presenting her with potential scenarios that could have happened last night and the Kryptonian couldn't have been happier at this moment in time that she was apparently a sleepy drunk and just wanted to go to bed. 

“Lena, I, uhm, I am so sorry Lena!” Her head fell into her hands before she shifted again to peek at the dark haired girl. “Last night, that was completely out of line, I can't believe I just ...” Her words were cut off by the still sleepy girl twisting to face her, her dainty hand raising to rest on her thigh comfortingly. Her body ran hot then cold at the touch and mentally Kara kicked herself for instantly thinking of things she shouldn't. 

“You did nothing wrong, Kara.” Green eyes flickered open to catch her own and all the words Kara had wanted to say abandoned her in a moment of flustered feelings. The blonde thought she saw something cross the other girls face briefly, but, as quick as it seemingly appeared, it was gone. “You know you can always come here if you lock yourself out of your apartment. I don't care what state you are in.”

“Thanks Lena” She smiled, trying and failing to make her heart stop beating at 50 miles and hour “I really appreciate it. You're the best” She almost leaned forward to place a kiss on the other girls forehead as she would to Alex but caught herself mid action, camouflaging the movement by pulling her hair back into a ponytail with the hair tie she'd retrieved earlier. She felt a little better, a little more the Kara Danvers that Lena knows with her glasses on and hair up. 

She'd never seen this side of Lena before, the soft, not made up Lena who actually looked her age. It was a vast contrast from the put together business woman she presented in day to day life and Kara couldn't help but feel a twinge of remorse that she probably wouldn't get to see this Lena again. Her palms suddenly felt sweaty and the next words from her friends mouth had her stammering in embarrassment.

“Hey Kara, do you always talk in your sleep? Or is that only when you are absolutely, off your head, hammered?” The playful smile had Kara groaning and flopping back on to the bed, pulling the covers as far up over her head, wishing the mattress would swallow her whole and her stomach jolted at the un-Lena like giggle that she could hear coming from the girl next to her. 

Lena had shifted to an upright position, pulling her fingers through her hair to tame some of the rogue tresses, tousled by sleep. Kara pulled the covers down just enough to uncover her face to reply, Lena's face was split into a wide beam and she wasn't sure she wanted to know what she had said as she dreamed aloud. “Oh Rao, what did I sa...” Halting her response, a small crinkle appeared in the centre of her forehead. “You..” her voice cracked, heavy with something she didn't even want to think about, as she started again, “You sleep in a Supergirl t-shirt?” 

She vaguely remembered this topic coming up last night, thought admittedly, she had been far too drunk to really appreciate the way the dark haired girl wearing her family crest made her feel. Her eyes flickering up from the printed motif on the shirt, Kara noticed that all the colour from her friends face had drained and judging by the way Lena froze in her motions, eyes flaring wide and then suddenly flushing a deep crimson it was pretty apparent that Lena knew that Kara was Supergirl. 

Aside from the fact she'd all but said the words last night, of course she knew. Lena always seemed to notice the little things, like the ways she would pick out movies that only ever had happy endings for movie night so that Kara wouldn't end up feeling sad for the rest of the evening. Or the way that she had changed the candles in the living room from being citrus scented to cinnamon because the smell always coaxed a smile out of Kara, even on a bad day. Even the fact that she never failed to accidentally order too much food then conveniently forget that she had ordered food for five not two when Kara managed to finish it all off. 

So, of course Lena had known she was Supergirl. If she noticed all the little things there was no way she could have missed the big secret. She opened her mouth to say something before promptly closing it. Did this mean Lena didn't hate her for keeping it a secret? Or maybe she did and she was just waiting to tell Kara how bad of a friend that made her? 

Kara was jostled from her thoughts by Lena shifting out from the bed, casually pointing towards the shower and, oh Rao. Lena not only was wearing a Supergirl t-shirt, but she was there in just her underwear. Holy Rao, Kara could confirm, Lena Luthor looked good in her house crest and little else. She was pretty sure her brain had just melted on the spot, this was the stuff of fantasies not real life, and all the moisture from her mouth had seemingly dissipated. Kara knew she was staring in a way that best friends definitely didn't look at each other, but knowing she needed to stop looking and actually stopping looking was a whole other thing. 

Finally tearing her gaze away she busied herself with smoothing out part of the bedsheets, knowing that if she looked back over at Lena she wasn't entirely sure she'd be able to stop herself from doing something that she would ruin their friendship. “Maggie, got me the shirt for my birthday, she noticed how invested I seem when Supergirl is on the news.” She offers a small laugh, before continuing “I worry about y … Her. Plus, it would be completely rude to not wear it.” She looked up sheepishly, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

“Anyway, I'm just gonna, um, hop in the shower and get ready. You know where everything is so if you want to make yourself at home ...” She trailed off with a small gesture and Kara couldn't help but think she'd never seen the CEO look more vulnerable than she did right now. More than anything she wanted to hug Lena, to protect her and tell her it was all okay. Before Kara could move Lena had slipped into the bathroom and the thickness in the air dissipated.

With Lena out of the room, she was suddenly able to think clearer, her mind not constantly betraying her with thoughts she shouldn't be having about her best friend. Most of which entailed the dark haired girl back in the sheets, no t-shirts in sight and … nope. No! Not going there. Nope. Lena Luthor. Best friend. Keep it clean Kara! She shook her head slightly, coming here was a huge mistake how could Alex have let … Alex. 

Oh, Alex was going to kill her! 

***

It took Kara 13 minutes to find her phone hiding underneath the empty pizza box in the kitchen, no missed calls or new messages. She let out a puff of air in relief Alex must still be sleeping, thank Rao, damage control was so much easier if she hadn't given Alex any time to get worked up first. She clicked over to her messages just as her phone started to buzz, Alex's name flickering up onto the screen. Really? Today she could not catch a break!

Her nose wrinkled, mentally preparing herself for the anger on the other end of the phone as she slid her thumb across the screen answering the call.   
“Kara? Oh my God, Kara are you alright? Where are you? What happened?” the panic was evident as Alex's voice rang out through the phone.  
“Alex, I'm fine, don't worry. I'm sorry I left, I just … locked myself out and you were already asleep so I made alternate arrangements” Did banging on your best friends door at daft o'clock in the morning really count as arrangements?   
Kara could practically feel the frown Alex was sending her all the way through the phone “Locked yourself out? We came home toge … You went to get pizza didn't you?”  
“It's Pizza Alex! It's important! You know I need my food and Pizza was a necessity I couldn't just ...” She was cut off by the elder girl before she started rambling about how Pizza was always worth it.   
“Why didn't you just come in through the window?”  
“What? I mean, I didn't ...”  
“Kara Danvers don't you dare say you didn't think of it, I struggle to get you to not go through the window and use the bloody door like a human half the time! So, don't you dare lie to me”

Busted. Kara shot a quick glance to the bedroom door as she winced at the tone of her sister, the water was still running but she lowered her voice anyway to avoid being overheard.  
“Fine! I got my pizza and I didn't want to go back to mine, I wanted to go somewhere else” She paused for a moment before amending her statement “I wanted to go somewhere specific, and because you got me so drunk I got it in my head that it was a good idea! This is all your fault you know”   
“Kara? Where exactly are you right now?” Shit.  
“I'm safe”  
“That's not what I asked, Kara” Stern voice. This was not good.  
The water shut off and Kara glanced to the door sharply. “Kara, I'm not going to ask again!”  
“Okay, don't shout. I'm at a … friends place”  
“You are totally at Lena's aren't you? Oh my God Kara!” Alex's voice had risen several octaves. She knew how Kara felt about Lena, in Alex's opinion it was hard not to know how Kara felt about Lena, every other sentence out of the Kryptonian's mouth was 'Lena is so smart', or 'She's just so funny' or, 'How can someone even be that pretty?' and the giggling, Kara was a naturally happy person for sure but around Lena it was almost sickly!   
“So what happened, did you tell her you like her? What did she say? Did you kiss her? Did she do anything that ...”   
“Alex!” Kara hissed through the phone just as Lena popped her head around the door. Hair wet and loose around her shoulders with just a towel wrapped around her body Kara almost dropped her phone at the sight. 

“Kara the bathrooms free if you want to … Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't realise you were on the phone”   
Kara shook her head finding her voice again as she forced the rather unclean thoughts from her mind, “No worries, it's only Alex”   
“Oh, tell her I said hi! How's she feeling after last night?”   
Kara nodded and retuned to the call, “Lena says Hi, and wants to know how hungover you are?”  
“How about you tell Lena that if she took advantage of my baby sister whilst she was drunk I'll kill her. I have Access to guns and many alien weapons, I'm not joking around!” Despite her words Kara could hear the smile behind her voice, she knew Alex liked the CEO even if she didn't always make it known. 

“She says hi back and that she's feeling good,” the voice on the other end of the phone protested loudly but Kara ignored it, “Anyway Alex, I got to shoot, I'll see you later okay? Can you put the key under the mat for me so I can get in? You're the best, love you!” She pressed the end call button quickly before things could get any worse and Alex could ask any more questions. She was not looking forward to later when Alex wanted the run down.

Depositing the phone on the table she looked up as Lena shot her a smile, “If you want a shower I've let you a fresh towel out and a spare toothbrush, use whatever you like from in there” Kara nodded her and and offered a quick thanks before slipping past Lena and into the bathroom.

***

It was as she stepped out of the shower, towel wrapped around her, the smell of Lena's body wash and shampoo perfuming her skin in an almost teasing manner that Kara realised that once she was dressed that was it. She's have to actually talk to Lena about last night and Supergirl.

Oh Rao, she wasn't sure she was ready for this!

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter three for your guys! I can't believe the positive response that this has gotten so far so thank you all! You guys are amazing! 

I'm back to work tomorrow after a four day break so I might be a bit slower to update the next few chapters!


End file.
